


Linea Suicida

by paulalcda



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, M/M - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Español, Gay, Larry fanfic, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulalcda/pseuds/paulalcda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es 1998 y Harry Howell aún no sabe qué diablos hacer con toda la gran herencia que su difunto abuelo le dejó. En los típicos clichés de las típicas novelas; Harry sería el bastardo lleno de dinero y totalmente arrogante, pero ésta vez no.</p>
<p>Él siempre ha sido un alma buena, alguien con el que siempre puedes contar. Alguien dispuesto a darte una mano.</p>
<p>Es 1998 y Harry aún sabe que con el dinero no puedes comprar amigos, pero sí ayudar a la gente. Tras largos periodos dedicados a brindar su ayuda en  trabajos comunitarios únicamente por placer, Harry decide que va a participar en el call-center de un amigo. </p>
<p>Pero éste ''call-center'' es bastante distinto. Es una línea suicida, que brinda ayuda a personas desesperadas y solas en las noches.</p>
<p>Es 1998, y muchísimas cosas pueden cambiar para Harry en tan solo un mes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

—¿Hola? —titubeó con la voz un poco tímida. 

—¡Hola, buenas noches! —el reloj marcaba las 0:35 de la madrugada del miércoles. —¿Cómo estás? 

—Huh, no muy bien.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? Así nos será más cómodo conversar —dijo Harry mientras bajaba la vista hacia su planilla, en donde había campos, los cuales obligatoriamente debía rellenar en caso de alguna emergencia:

Nombre y apellido:

Edad:

Dirección:

Ciudad:

Teléfono alternativo: 

—Huh, sí, soy Louis.

—Bueno, ¡hola Louis! Yo soy Harry, ¿quieres contarme lo que sucede? —dijo H, para luego comenzar a rellenar en la planilla la sección de ''Nombre''.

Muchas personas seguían un protocolo en su trabajo, pero él no. Y en cuanto a su trabajo, Harry no hacía nada, no necesitaba trabajar, había heredado una gran fortuna de su abuelo, y por ende no debía mover el trasero ni para respirar. Tras haberse llenado de dinero de forma tan rápida él no tardó en gastarlo, no completamente, fue de a poco. A cierto punto se dio cuenta de que el dinero no le llenaba en absoluto. Podía tener lo que él quisiese, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba gente para poder compartir ese dinero, y muchos de sus amigos se celaban apenas al acercarse a Harry, ya que ''él era el niño bonito que había heredado dinero y ahora era un jodido mimado y para peor, forrado en dinero''. 

Harry sabía que con dinero no podías comprar amigos ni alguien a quién amar. Por lo que comenzó a hacer actos de caridad. Cada mañana se levantaba temprano y ponía ropa vieja, para luego caminar cuadras y cuadras hasta un viejo comedor. Ahí donaba gran parte de su dinero para invertirlo en comida fresca. Además de donar, Harry se encargaba de ayudar con la comida, servirle a los niños que asistían al lugar y finalmente, quedarse a limpiar. También ayudaba a refaccionar el comedor, ya que los techos estaban manchados con humedad, rotos y hasta amenazaban con caerse. Harry era bueno, generoso, amable. Era ideal. Y la gente siempre lo supo. Siempre le agradecían que fuera de esa forma. Siempre le agradecían que diera sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. 

Incluso había sacrificado dos de sus navidades ayudando a hacerle la cena a vagabundos y personas sin hogar en un famoso comedor navideño llamado ''Plato Caliente''. 

Harry era alto y tenía ojos verdes. Su tez era media pálida, pero no tanto, estaba justo en el punto normal. De su cabello se desprendían rizos rebeldes que aveces debía correr con una sacudida de cabeza. Su contextura era un poco rara. La espalda de Harry era ancha y sus caderas pequeñitas. No tenía nada de trasero, pero sí tenía unas buenas piernas. Su rostro tenía un par de labios color magenta y una nariz perfectamente torneada. 

Era guapo. Pero para la lástima de las chicas, Harry había descubierto que era gay hacía unos meses atrás. Contarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya que la historia sería muy cliché. Él era ''heterosexual'' luego comenzó a ver chicos. Los empezó a ver de otra forma y ¡bum! ya no le gustaban las chicas. 

Ahora, volviendo a su trabajo. Después de pasar años y años ayudando a la gente que realmente lo necesitaba, Harry sentía que necesitaba más, pero no podía conseguirlo. Para su suerte, más tarde, un conocido fundó un call center donde se atendían llamadas suicidas. Era una línea de ayuda al suicida. Aveces le entristecía saber que mucha de la gente que llamaba no volvía a hacerlo nunca. Siempre pensaba lo peor. Le dolía en el alma, porque él había hablado con ellos por lo menos una vez, y para él eso era considerado especial. Sí, H era muy sensible, lo había heredado de su madre, Anne. A Harry no le gustaba seguir el protocolo que los demás trabajadores de la línea suicida usaban. Ellos hablaban fríamente y no se preocupaban realmente por quienes llamaban. 

Por eso es que siempre hablaba animado y trataba de tutear a todas esas hermosas almas que llamaban y pedían ayuda.

—No me siento muy bien, estoy pensando en suicidarme. 

—Oh, Louis, no lo hagas, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?...

—Estoy m-muy triste —susurró el contrario contra el auricular del teléfono. Las lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos y sentía que la garganta se le apretaba. Estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa y su gato reposaba entre sus piernas. 

Louis era de contextura pequeña. Su espalda no era grande ni pequeña, su cintura estaba bien formada y tenía un gran trasero. Su cuerpo era tan curvilíneo como el de una mujer, lo cual era raro, ya que él era un hombre. Su cabello era color chocolate y se extendía por su frente, estaba desordenado y hacía que se viera tan adorable. Los finos labios de Louis eran una maravilla, al igual que sus tan azules ojos. ''Cautivadores, realmente atrayentes'' era lo que siempre le decían acerca de sus ojitos. Haciendo un pucherito para no llorar, él acarició el grisáceo pelaje de su hermoso gato de raza Chartreux. Apoyo la mejilla aún más contra el auricular del teléfono y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, mientras comenzaba a sollozar. 

Estaba solo en su casa. No vivía con nadie. No hablaba con nadie. Era siempre él. Él y su amado gato. 

—No llores...No llores Louis, está bien, tranquilo, ¿sí? Quiero saber tu apellido y si puedo, tu dirección —habló Harry desde la otra línea. Estaba preocupado y le rogaba a Dios que ésta llamada no terminara en una desgracia. 

—Soy Louis Tomlinson.

—Tu apellido es muy bonito, ¿no sabes de dónde viene? —habló H, tratando de desviar y calmar la situación. 

—Sí —dijo la chillona voz del ojiazul—, viene de Inglaterra, y hmh, era de nobles. 

—¡Oh! Qué casualidad, te llamas Louis, como un rey. ¡Y tu apellido tiene descendencia de grandes y nobles! 

—Sí...

—¿Puedes darme tu dirección, Lou? —dijo Harry animándose a llamarlo de una forma más personal. Tenía miedo y realmente deseaba que no le pasara nada al chico de voz chillona con quien hablaba. Louis era una llamada más en la noche, pero Harry se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Y no dejaría que ni a él ni a ninguna otra persona que le llamase le pasase algo. 

—Lo siento, tengo que cortar— le contestó, llorando notoriamente. 

—¡No, no! No lo hagas, no me cuelgues Lou —dijo Harry desesperado. Necesitaba sacarle su dirección. ¡Una desgracia podía pasar y él podía impedirlo! ¡Era su trabajo! 

—Lo siento —y el pitido de la línea comenzó a sonar, dejándolo con la mente en blanco y una extraña, pero horrible, sensación el pecho. 


	2. Segunda noche.

2 de Diciembre de 1998.

H, como de costumbre, seguía con su trabajo con lo de la línea suicida. No podía sacarse de la mente aquella llamada. Aquella ''charla'' con ese tal Louis Tomlinson. Lo había buscado por todas partes. Había sacado varias guías telefónicas de la biblioteca pública, había preguntado entre sus conocidos, e incluso había implementado el uso de las precarias redes sociales que existían, es decir, el famoso buscador llamado Google. Sabía que las probabilidades de encontrar a su querido ''amigo'' o ''conocido'' eran nulas, pero aún así lo intentó.

Harry suspiró realmente exhausto. ¿De qué le servía todo el dinero que tenía si no podía encontrar a Louis? Desde aquella extraña llamada, revisó en todos los diarios de la ciudad, buscando por una noticia que se relacionara con un suicidio, pero nada apareció. Por una parte, eso le alegraba, significaba que el contrario estaba vivo, y que no se había quitado la vida esa noche.

Por otro lado, una ansiedad terrible carcomía el ser de Louis. La llamada le había afectado también. Le había gustado el tono con el cual ese joven le había hablado. Parecía muy amable e interesado. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con alguien. Su rutina sólo se basaba en despertarse a las seis de la mañana, trabajar durante cuatro horas como ayudante en la extensión de la discografia más conocida en Londres, la tienda Enterteiment, volver a su casa y llorar incontables veces gracias a su miserable vida. Constantemente se repetía a él mismo que esa no era la vida que deseaba.

Él quería estar rodeado de amigos, familia y quería un ''alguien'' a quien amar. Deseaba abrir su corazón, pero cada vez que se fijaba en una persona, esa resultaba ser la incorrecta.

Lo habían lastimado innumerables veces. Llegó a pensar que él no podía amar, ni ser amado. Su última pareja lo destruyó emocionalmente. Tras pasar una hermosa noche en donde ambos hicieron el amor incontables veces, su pareja solamente se levantó, le miró a los ojos y escupió con rabia:

—No quiero volver a verte. Ésto se ha terminado aquí. No sabes amar, Louis, no sabes ni podrás aprender jamás. No sabes darle a una persona lo que necesita, sólo eres un fracasado, con un gato, un trabajo y un sueldo miserable. Mírate, ¿lo ves? No vales nada. No voy a estancarme en ti.

Para luego recoger sus ropas, vestirse y abandonarlo para siempre. Él trató de llamar, de verdad lo intentó, pero nadie atendió. Llamaba cinco veces a diario, hasta que un día la operadora le informó que el número ya no existía. El pequeño corazón de Louis simplemente se dio por vencido. Ya no quería sufrir otro golpe, sabía que no iba a soportarlo.

Aquella noche, después de rebuscar y rebuscar información en Google, consiguió entrar a una página aburrida de juegos triviales. Dispuesto a distraerse, jugó durante horas, hasta que un anuncio cubrió su campo de vista.

''¿El suicidio es la solución? ¡Claro que no! ¡Llámanos 0800-5015173!''

Sus ojos brillaron y no lo dudó, tomó de su lapicero un bolígrafo y arrancó un pedazo de papel de un cuaderno. Anotó el número y debajo escribió con su pésima caligrafía ''Ayuda''. Redondeó la palabra, esperanzado. Observó la pequeña nota de papel por varios minutos y tuvo una corazonada. Esa noche algo especial le sucedería. Algo en su interior se lo decía a gritos. Con una chinche, aseguró la nota en su pizarra de madera y continuó con su estúpido y aburrido juego.

A las diez de la noche comenzó a tener un poco de ansiedad. Trató de darse una ducha y tomó un par de calmantes, pero nada le ayudó. Su corazón latía rápido y estaba en estado de alerta por absolutamente todo. Se sentó en su viejo sofá y trató de mirar un poco de televisión. Puso el canal de dibujos animados, eso y una taza de chocolate era lo que siempre le ayudaba a superar sus ataques disfrazados de ''nervios''. Louis suspiró y observó cómo los Looney Tunes cometían locuras. La frase ''fantasías animadas de ayer y hoy'' siempre le hacía sonreír. Sí, bueno, con sus 23 años ya estaba bastante mayorcito para ver dibujos animados, pero siempre era bueno revivir la infancia.

A las once el show de los divertidos dibujos animados se dio por acabado. Suspiró y dejó su taza de chocolate a un lado. Su hermoso gato saltó sobre su regazo y descansó sobre sus piernas, mientras este peinaba el hermoso pelaje del minino hacia atrás. Louis le susurró cosas, mientras el hermoso animal le ronroneaba. Se amaban. Se tenían el uno al otro. Y él suponía que eso bastaba.

—Eres un buen chico...Sé que no vas a dejarme nunca. ¿Verdad? Lo sé, lo sé amor, no vas a dejarme nunca.

La preocupación crecía dentro de él, tenía un sentimiento de querer vomitar, pero eso no sucedía. El dolor en su estómago crecía y se elevaba hasta su garganta. No pudo soportarlo, las primeras lágrimas se derramaron.

—Oh amor, nunca me dejes, Félix— susurró con la voz cortada a su gato, quien levantó la cabeza y le observó con sus penetrantes ojos.

Louis lo tomó con suavidad y dejó sobre el sofá, mientras le daba una última caricia y se encaminaba a su cuarto. Esta era una de las típicas noches en las cuales la rutina que a diario seguía, se repetía. Se acostó en la cama, con el nudo penetrante en su garganta creciendo cada vez más. Lloró un poco, como siempre hacía. Las doce de la madrugada llegaron y un nuevo día comenzó. Se dijo a él mismo que no quería repetir el mismo proceso. No quería levantarse, trabajar, volver a su casa, llorar y luego dormir. La ansiedad le carcomió la mente hasta que recordó el anuncio en Internet.

A pasos lentos, se levantó, tomó la nota de su pizarra y caminó hasta su sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá y automáticamente su gato se reposó entre sus piernas. Tomó el teléfono, marcó el número y sucedió.

Al colgar, las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, las cuales estaban rojas. Sus ojos irritados a causa de las saladas lágrimas dolían y se sentía herido. Con el brazo, se limpió las lágrimas y se llevó a su gato hasta el dormitorio, para recostarse y dormirse. Esa noche no se sintió tan triste. Sabía que había alguien que se había interesado por él, por su bienestar. Esa noche supo que el mundo no era tan malo como él suponía.

Su misma rutina se repitió otra vez, sólo que éste día tenía sentido. Sabía que podía volver a llamar al call center y sentirse bien otra vez. Sabía que podía hablar con ese tal Harry, quien había sido tan amable. A las 12 del mediodía Louis volvió andando en bicicleta desde el local de CDs llamado Enterteiment. Al pasar por la casa de su vecino, quien se encontraba sentado en su mecedora, le saludó.

El señor Antonelli le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y una batida de mano.

Él era el único con el cual tenía contacto. De vez en cuando Louis salía de su casa y buscaba refugio en el señor A, como él le llamaba. Él era un buen hombre, sus nietos iban de vez en cuando, y sus hijos siempre le gritaban. Louis era considerado un ''nieto más'' para el amable viejito. De vez en cuando se sentaba con él en su mecedora y hablaban por horas. Cuando el señor Antonelli hacía comida de más, su vecino de ojos azules siempre estaba invitado. Una vez, pasaron una Navidad juntos. Al llegar las 12 de la noche se dieron un gran abrazo, y el corazón del más joven dio un salto cuando el señor le susurró:

—Te quiero mucho, hijo. Espero que pasemos mucho más tiempo juntos.

L le aseguró que sí, que pasarían bastante tiempo juntos, y que él también le quería. Esa Navidad la recordaría por el resto de su vida, porque la pasó sintiéndose en familia.

El ojiazul estaba ansioso. Quería llamar a la línea, quería hablar con Harry y tal vez podría conversarle sobre su día. Llegó a su casa y su gato lo recibió pasándose por entre sus piernas.

—Hola chico, hola Félix. Te extrañé, ¿me extrañaste?

Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y le dejaba un cariñoso beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. Su gato maulló en respuesta, lo que provocó que su dueño riera. Se aproximó a su cocina y decidió que ese día comería su comida favorita. Pollo relleno de mozzarella, envuelto en jamón parma y con un poco de puré de papas casero. Louis no sabía cocinar del todo bien, pero se las arreglaba. Ese platillo era el que mejor le salía, así que puso manos a la obra. Demás está decir que le salió a la perfección. El día transcurrió como de costumbre.

Con las horas, la tristeza del joven era creciente, y las ganas de llamar a esa maldita línea suicida también.

Las once de la noche llegaron y ya Louis estaba desbastado. Sus pensamientos consumían su mente y su tristeza era inmensa. Ya había llorado, como de costumbre. Había olvidado cualquier cosa buena que le había ocurrido durante la mañana, todo era melancolía, todo era sufrimiento. Otra vez, se acurrucó en su sofá, a ver su show de dibujos animados, y cuando terminó, decidió que era momento de volver a llamar. Con su gato acostado a sus pies, su pijama puesto y su tristeza amenazando con joder todo, Louis tomó el teléfono. Marcando el número se preguntó si Harry le reconocería, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz distinta.

—¿Hola?

Era la voz de una mujer. No era Harry. Aterrorizado, Louis colgó el teléfono. Tragó saliva y se dijo a él mismo que esa noche hablaría con él, o de cualquier forma, renunciaría a su trabajo. Dispuesto, llamó más de cinco veces, cinco voces diferentes le contestaron, pero él sólo repetía el proceso, colgaba y volvía a llamar.

—¡Buenas noches!— dijo una voz que conocía.

—H-hola...—Louis estaba realmente nervioso.

—¡Hola, soy Harry! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy...Louis.

—¡Hola Louis! Tu voz me parece muy conocida. ¿Ya habías llamado?

—Sí. Anoche.

H sufrió un golpe de memoria y lo recordó. Su conversación, sus búsquedas, su voz. Su tono al contestar mientras lloraba, recordó a Louis. —¡Oh Dios mío, eres tú! Cuanto me alegra escucharte, diablos, de verdad. Estoy muy feliz de volver a escucharte.

L sonrió. Se sintió muy especial. Él le recordaba y se alegraba por él. —¿S-sí? —titubeó.

—Sí, realmente. Temía porque algo horrible te hubiese pasado.

—Sigo vivo.

—De verdad me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

—H-harry...

—¿Sí?

Louis sonaba frágil. El tono de su voz era celestial para los oídos de Harry. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan particular, por una parte le hacía gracia, por otra le resultaba tierna, y por otra, le encantaba.

—Quiero suicidarme.

—¿Y a que se debe?

—Yo, hmh. Ésta no es la vida que quiero...

—Todo puede mejorar, Louis. El suicidio es una solución permanente a problemas temporales.

—Lo sé, pero es q-que...— pero el ojiazul se rompió y H pudo escuchar cómo él se sorbía los mocos. Escuchó un pequeño jadeo y supo que sollozaba.

—Lou, está bien, está bien, de verdad está bien. No tienes que llorar. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿está bien? Puedes contarme lo que quieras. Éstas conversaciones, por respeto a la gente, no son grabadas. Sólo yo te estoy escuchando, sólo yo puedo saber de lo que hablamos. Es como una llamada a un amigo, ¿sí? Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

—Estoy tan triste, lo siento mucho. Soy un estúpido.

«Oh, corazóncito...» pensó H. —No lo eres. Está todo bien, ¿okay? Puedes confiar en mi.

—Quiero hacerlo pero soy muy cobarde. Y bueno, quiero hacerlo pero...

—¿Pero...?

—No quiero hacerlo por mi gato, Félix. Él no podría salir si yo me suicidara, nadie podría abrirle la puerta para que saliera a hacer sus cosas. Y tampoco nadie se haría cargo de él si yo muero. No quiero que termine en la calle, es de raza, y bueno, eso realmente no importa. Sólo que lo quiero muchísimo, es mi compañero y no merece terminar en la calle por mi culpa.

—Oh Lou, tienes mucha razón. Debes ser fuerte por tu gatito, Félix seguramente se pondría triste si lo hicieras.

—Además, huh, mi vecino es un buen hombre. Él siempre me invita a comer cuando hace comida de más...Y

—¿Y qué, Lou? ¿Qué más pasa?

—Él me considera un nieto más. No quiero que los ruidos de la ambulancia lo despierten. Yo...Yo n-no quiero que sufra por mi culpa. Sus nietos lo ven muy poco y sus hijos le gritan. Él es muy amable, es muy buen hombre y no merece más sufrimiento.

La voz de L sonaba tan tierna. Era casi como un niño. Sonaba dulce y dolorido entre todo ese montón de mierda.

—Louis, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un corazón enorme? —dijo H con el corazón endulzado a causa del extraño con quien hablaba. Nunca, en sus años de servicio, le había pasado tal cosa.

—N-no...—contestó el aludido mientras se limpiaba las pesadas lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos.

—Pues, bueno, me alegra ser el primero. Tienes un enorme corazón, Louis. Gente como tú tiene el cielo ganado, sería un desperdicio que te suicidaras, Lou. Gente como tú hace mucha falta en este mundo, y hablo en serio.

—Gracias, es lo más lindo que me han dicho desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú también tienes un gran corazón, huh, H-harry.

—Gracias, pero no es tan grande como el tuyo.

—T-tú...Tú ayudas personas —la voz de Louis se oía algo nerviosa a través del teléfono—, yo no hago nada, tú de verdad tienes un gran corazón.

H sonrió y bajó la mirada a la ficha que tenía que llenar obligatoriamente. La tomó entre sus dedos y arrugó la hoja, para luego tirarla en un cesto de basura.

—Te lo agradezco, Louis. De todo corazón, te lo agradezco.

**Author's Note:**

> Novela inicialmente publicada en www.Wattpad.com


End file.
